ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3
This crossover is between John Smith 10: Omniverse, Ryder 10, Jane Smith 10, John 23: Megaman, Argit 10 (franchise) and Ya-Mi-Oh!. Story John and Puppet Master are battling in the Lanes Between, Puppet Master pulling the strings on Grey Meteor. Grey Meteor flies at John, who makes quick bursts of wind to dodge its fists. Grey Meteor blows a freeze breath, as John counters with fire breath. John summons Oathkeeper, striking Grey Meteor hard, though it doesn’t budge. Grey Meteor swiftly punches John, him barely parrying with Oathkeeper, it sent flying out of his hand. Puppet Master: I must say, I love this Puppet John that I got. John: Wait, so a version of me is using, my puppet corpse as a puppet? Puppet Master: Ironic how things work. You burn my face, and I use the you who’s burned as well. John: What’s with the deep voice now? You sound tame now, and I know that’s not true. What’d you do to Argit?! Puppet Master: Why, we had a little talk. About the futility of all these dimensions, and on how Earth-68 will fall to its grave. After that, he slinked off into hiding. John: He didn’t go too far. John raises his hand, firing a mana ray. It hits a spot on the ground, revealing the outline of Argit-ChamAlien. He becomes visible, standing up. Argit-ChamAlien: Hey! I was perfectly hidden! John: You’re supposed to be helping fight these guys. Argit-ChamAlien reverts, as Grey Meteor reverts into Puppet John. Ryder, Jane and Megaman jump onto the scene, Megaman firing buster shots behind him. Ultimate Albedo blocks it, firing an energy bolt. John fires a mana blast to counter, as Ultimate Albedo floats in, followed by Phantom and Looney John. John: Wow. Almost a full party. Eon: Then allow us to join you. A time portal opens, Eon and Yami walking out. The field is split in half. On one side are Phantom, Ultimate Albedo, Looney John, Puppet Master, Puppet John, Eon and Yami, while the other side has John, Ryder, Jane, Megaman and Argit. Phantom: Well, well. The pieces are all in place. Ryder: Yami, those guys are obviously evil. You can tell by their appearance. Yami: Sorry, man. I’m a criminal, but I know what side I’m on. Ryder: I used to be a crim too, but I turned around. You can too. Phantom: Enough babbling! Let the War Games begin! Phantom slaps down the Omnitrix, summoning Water Hazard. Phantom hits it again, turning it into Ultimate Water Hazard. Puppet Master tugs a string, Puppet John turning into Big Shot. Puppet Master: Master form of defense. And surprisingly lightweight. Looney John transforms into XLR8, him laughing in a deranged manner, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Ultimate Albedo shifts to Ultimate Spidermonkey. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards and putting them on the blades. Yami: I fuse Armodrillo and Feedback! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, as he transforms. He has Feedback’s build, except for the shoulders and arms, which are Armodrillo’s. His body is covered in Armodrillo’s armor, being black with yellow stripes. He has Armodrillo’s helmet over Feedback’s head, his antenna sticking out. His arms are covered in gold bolts, a jackhammer track on it. Jackhammers stick out the back of his arms. The Dueltrix symbol is on his chest. Armoback: Armoback! Jane: Fusions? Ryder: Pretty cool, huh? Too bad we have to beat him up. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Slapstrike. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Chromastone. Argit sighs in hesitation. Argit: Oh, how’d I get myself into this? Argit slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Argit-Four Arms. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Davy Jones. His skin is a dark green blue, as he wears the Mega Tech Armor. His left hand is the Mega Buster. Megaman: Launch Octopus! XLR8: Urag-agh-ah-raw-ah! Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray at the evil army. Armoback moves in front of it, motioning his antennas to absorb the attack. The jackhammer track glows blue with electric energy, as he pumps his jackhammers, pumping the electric energy. His fists are covered in electric energy, as Armoback charges in, punching at Chromastone. Chromastone uses both arms to catch one fist, absorbing the electric energy. Armoback punches Chromastone with the other fist, her absorbing the electricity as it connects. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray from her horn, Armoback absorbing it. Armoback: You chose a good form. We’ll have a circular absorption battle! One of you out of the way. Ultimate Water Hazard opens a large port on its stomach, firing a water blast at John. John spirals his arms, launching the water at Armoback, who’s arms are sparkling with electricity. He is splashed, as the electricity electrocutes him, him groaning. Chromastone punches Armoback in the face, him stumbling back. Launch Octopus charges in and swings his Buster fist at Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey catches Launch Octopus’ fist, and spits web in his face. Launch Octopus pulls away with ease, raising his buster hand to catch the web. He then pulls on it, tearing the webbing and piles it up, throwing it back. Ultimate Spidermonkey jabs it with a spider leg, as he goes after Launch Octopus. Slapstrike slaps Big Shot in the belly, it bouncing and sounding like jelly wiggling. Slapstrike does a barrel roll, and jumps at Puppet Master behind it. Big Shot is motioned backwards and to the side, getting right in Slapstrike’s face. Big Shot is rammed into Slapstrike, squished by its stomach. Slapstrike slaps it off, as Big Shot hovers in the air, falling back at him. Slapstrike rolls back to dodge, panting. Slapstrike: What the heck? How come one of our evil counterparts wields people like dolls? Puppet Master: Puppets. They are designed to be manipulated. Big Shot punches at Slapstrike, him slapping it away and being forced away. John swirls multiple water blasts back at Ultimate Water Hazard, freezing it. It opens more ports on its body, releasing water to blast through. Phantom chuckles, as water whips go at Phantom, him blocking with mana walls. Phantom: Surely you know better than that by now, John. John: (Angry) Phantom! Why are you always in the worst of the messes! Phantom: Heh. I’m like a parasite you can’t get rid of. XLR8 spins like a hurricane, holding his scissor claws out, cutting at Argit-Four Arms. Argit-Four Arms: Agh! Stay away! I just want to go back to my recliner chair! Argit-Four Arms uses his hands to block the claw strikes, as he continues to back away. Eon watches, tapping his fingers impatiently. Eon: This is taking too long. They are all too even. Let’s mix this up. Eon holds up the Neontrix, Puppet Master eyeing it. Eon slaps it down, as the good Johns transform. Chromastone is shifted to Spitter, Slapstrike turns into Eatle, Launch Octopus becomes Stone Man, and Argit-Four Arms turns into Argit-Ditto. Armoback: This form won’t suffice against that. Eon: Then let me give you a new one. Eon twists and slaps down the Neontrix, as Armoback transforms. He turns into a green slime Humungousaur, with Goop spikes on his shoulders. He has a white sash around him with the Dueltrix symbol on it, and the Anti-Gravity Projector over his head. Humungoopsaur: Humungoopsaur! Spitter: Figures. Well, whatever works. Spitter’s head inflates and spits slime at Humungoopsaur, who takes it with ease. Humungoopsaur punches at Spitter, her spitting slime to launch herself over Humungoopsaur, who twists around to catch her on the return down. Ultimate Spidermonkey slams his arms into Stone Man, him breaking into a pile of bricks. Stone Man reforms, as Ultimate Spidermonkey spits web, entrapping him. John ducks under a water blast from Ultimate Water Hazard, as he motions his hands, the water forming a blade, as it soars over and cuts the web around Stone Man. Stone Man jumps out, going over Ultimate Spidermonkey. Stone Man: I don’t need your help! John: Of course you do. We all do. Let’s do an enemy exchange! John runs off, Ultimate Water Hazard firing water blasts. John catches the water, using them to form water shoes over his feet and water blades over his hands. Spitter is punched by Humungoopsaur, as he stretches and holds her up in the air. John jumps, surfing on Humungoopsaur’s body, as he cuts the hand off, letting Spitter drop. Humungoopsaur howls in pain, as John blasts his face with water. John: Jane, help someone else! Even the odds a bit. Spitter: Got it! This guy was annoying anyway. XLR8 is spinning after Argit-Ditto, who splits to get away, the clones running frantically. One of them runs past Stone Man and Ultimate Spidermonkey, who jabs the clone with his spider leg, destroying it. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Worthless little worm! You’re lucky I don’t crush! Stone Man forms his left arm into the Bloxx-lobber, firing a block into Ultimate Spidermonkey’s mouth. He grunts and tries to get it out, when it explodes in his mouth, Ultimate Spidermonkey dazed. Eatle is being crushed by Big Shot, as he throws it off. He spots Stone Man’s attack, whistling. Eatle: Nice. That gives me an idea. Mega! Tag in! Stone Man is confused, as Eatle runs by, hi-fiving him, the force shattering his right hand. Eatle catches some of the blocks, eating them. Stone Man: Hey! Eatle: (Mouth full) Sorry! Ultimate Water Hazard blasts an Argit-Ditto with a water blast, washing him away. XLR8 spins by, cutting through it and destroying it. XLR8 goes after all the Argit-Ditto clones, as Eatle fires a laser beam at Ultimate Water Hazard, it hitting and it exploding in green light. There’s only one Argit-Ditto clone left, and it runs past Stone Man firing blocks at Puppet Master, her using Big Shot as a shield. XLR8 is close on his tail, as Spitter spits acid slime at XLR8, him steaming and hissing, hitting the ground and rolling along it to put it out, reverting as he does. Looney John: URAG-UH-AGH! Argit-Ditto: Thanks pal! Argit-Ditto runs of, as Big Shot turns into Rustcharge, rushing Argit-Ditto. Stone Man goes to take a shot at Puppet Master while defenseless, but a dark mana blast destroys his Bloxx-lobber, him looking at a smirking Phantom. Phantom: John’s not the only one who can fight in human form. Rustcharge holds Argit-Ditto in the air, grabbing him by the Omnitrix symbol. Puppet Master pulls them in front of her face. Puppet Master: Now, do what you do best, and hide until you’re needed. Rustcharge drops Argit-Ditto, the Omnitrix symbol covered in rust. The rust causes the symbol to twist, as it transforms him into Argit-Grey Matter. Argit-Grey Matter: Hey, I don’t have a problem with that. Argit-Grey Matter runs, disappearing into the chaos of the battle. Rustcharge transforms into Sonic Boom, as he dashes off, running around the battle field. John transforms into Lodestar, firing magnetic waves at Humungoopsaur’s Anti Gravity Projector, pinning him in place. Humungoopsaur tries to stretch for Lodestar, unable to reach. The Anti-Gravity Projector explodes, as Humungoopsaur falls into a puddle of slime on the ground. Humungoopsaur reverts, Yami lying there, moaning. Yami: Ugh. Lodestar: I’d stay down if I were you. Stone Man fires blocks at Phantom from the Bloxx-lobber, as he forms a dark mana ball on a chain, spinning it and destroying the blocks. He swings the ball at Stone Man, him jumping back. Eon fires a time ray at Stone Man, it doing no damage to him. Stone Man: Too bad. Plastic isn’t harmed by time. Phantom goes to activate the Warmatrix, as Lodestar catches him in a magnetic field. Phantom fiddles with the Warmatrix, it not responding. Phantom: You! Always ruining me! Phantom raises his hand to fire a dark mana blast at Lodestar, as Eatle tackles Phantom, knocking him aside. Eatle: You better watch yourself. Lodestar: I might have a way to take the advantage. Gather the others! Eatle: Got it! Eatle goes over to Stone Man, pulling out a chunk of his shoulder, eating it. Stone Man: I am getting really tired of that. Eatle: I’m giving you cover. Rally up. Stone Man groans, as Eatle fires a laser at Eon, it exploding by his feet, creating a smokescreen. Spitter is trying to hit Sonic Boom with a slime wave, though Sonic Boom just dashes around, going past Stone Man and Eatle. Lodestar makes it to him. Lodestar: I’ll cut out Eon’s signal, and you guys blast him with time rays. Does anyone have Clockwork? A robot like clock guy with a gear stomach? Stone Man: Clock Man? Yeah, I’ve got that. Spitter: I don’t. Eatle: Uh-uh. Lodestar: You’ll revert when I cut the signal. You guys transform at the same time, the Omnitrices will sync up and you’ll all be him. Blast Eon afterwards. The smoke clears, Eon waving it off, coughing. Lodestar gets in his face, trapping him in magnetic waves, which condense on him. Eon: Agh! You! Eon fires a time ray, though Lodestar raises a force field to protect himself. Spitter, Eatle and Stone Man revert, as they all activate their Omnitrices. Ryder: 1! Jane: 2! Megaman: Why are we counting? 3. The three slap down the Omnitrix, as Megaman turns into Clock Man. Ryder and Jane become Clockwork as well. Jane’s Clockwork resembles a younger Clockwork, which has a smaller, rounder head and a smile on her face. She is wearing a pink and black shirt. Looney John gets up, shaking off the remaining slime like a dog. He sees the Chronosapiens, smiling. Looney John: Ooh! Looney John slaps down his Omnitrix, turning into Clockwork as well. Ultimate Spidermonkey transforms into Ultimate Clockwork, cackling. Yami gets up, seeing this. Yami: A Chronosapien party? Might as well join. Yami draws two cards, putting them on the blades of the Dueltrix. Yami: I fuse Clockwork and Upgrade! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He turns into Clockwork, as Upgrade stretches around him. He is covered in Upgrade, being black with green circuitry. His arm size increases slightly, as the key on his head is expanded upon. Clockgrade: Clockgrade! Puppet Master pulls Sonic Boom in front of her, it transforming into Shadow Lance. Puppet Master: What? Someone had to break the trend. Phantom: I couldn’t agree more. Phantom stands, clearly angry. He transforms into Super Phantom, his body being coated in a dark purple chaos mana coat. Eon: Attack! Attack all of them! The keys and gears on all the Clockworks, Clock Man and Ultimate Clockwork begin turning, while Shadow Lance glows with dark yellow Chaos mana. Super Phantom’s chaos mana aura grows, as he has an enraged smile. Eon raises his hand, it charging a time ray. Lodestar’s head spins around, seeing the imminent collision of all the time attacks. Lodestar: Perhaps I didn’t think this through. Puppet Master: Good thing I did. The gears get jammed, the key turns spazzing and twitching. Super Phantom’s aura dies, as he struggles to move, unsuccessful. Eon’s eyes look towards his hand, seeing it stuck in the air. Lodestar can’t move, though his head can still rotate. Besides that, everyone else is paralyzed, as if frozen in time. Then, Puppet Master walks forward, revealing her hands. A string is attached to each of her fingers, revealing a string wrapped around everyone. Puppet Master: Isn’t it wonderful on how so ignorantly bliss you were to Sonic Boom running around aimlessly? I was in fact planting my strings, to control you all. Puppet Master skips over to Ultimate Clockwork, moving her left ring finger. Ultimate Clockwork lifts his hand, tapping his forehead. Puppet Master: You’re the one who said I was a crack pot. Well, thank you! Of course I have a few screws loose! We all do! Puppet Master spins and dances over to Super Phantom, her twirling her right middle finger, Super Phantom’s foot twitching. Super Phantom groans as he stands taller, a mana burst having kicked him in the butt. Puppet Master: We both have so much in common. We both went mad from the power that made us who we are now, and gave us a lust for destruction. The only difference, is that you never lost your shackles. You’re still a follower, while now I’m, a leader. Puppet Master frolics through the area, pulling on strings, causing everyone except Lodestar and Eon to point towards a center. Puppet Master goes to Jane Clockwork next. Puppet Master: I so wish I could see the expression on your face, but this form makes you so, emotionless. Jane Clockwork: Like you, mask face? Puppet Master: Ooh, harsh! Look at you, playing the bully! Jane Clockwork: What? But, I’m not Puppet Master disregards her, as she goes over to Eon and Lodestar. She causes Eon to hold his left arm out, and use it to pull up his right sleeve. His V eye tattoo and the Neontrix are visible. Puppet Master: You really think that just because we share this tattoo that I am on your side? That I respect and obey you? I obey no one, I respect no one. Everything I do is to gain power. Lodestar: What’s so special about a tattoo? Puppet Master: Oh, Reaper. You never were good at seeing the big picture. Once you beat someone up, it was over for you, wasn’t it? But don’t worry. Missing minor details like that is a human flaw. Lodestar: One that you share too. You have 10 strings, but there are eleven of us. You missed one. Argit, now! Argit-Grey Matter is climbing up Eon’s arm, hopping onto it. Argit-Grey Matter looks at Puppet Master, her not moving. Argit-Grey Matter sighs, as he goes over to the Neontrix. Lodestar: Argit! What are you? Argit-Grey Matter: Sorry, man. But Puppet Master guaranteed I could go home for getting this for her. Argit-Grey Matter messes with the Neontrix, it unlocking and coming off Eon’s arm. Eon watches in terror as he walks over to Puppet Master’s lowered arm, rolling up her sleeve and putting it on her left wrist. Puppet Master: And at last, an Omnitrix is mine! After losing the last one, and even if it isn’t a true Omnitrix, it is still fitting to my style. And now, Eon, goodbye. Puppet Master walks aside, flicking her left index finger. Eon is flung into the center of the circle, made by the other John variants, charging their time attacks. Shadow Lance radiates energy, preparing a Chaos Blast. Eon: No! You can’t! Puppet Master: I have no clue if you’ll see the Intellectuary again or not, but please give him this message if you do. Puppet Master uses the palm of her hand to lift her mask up off her face, revealing a demonic look from her burn scarred face. Shadow Lance fires his Chaos Blast into the center, colliding with Eon, him screaming as the chaos mana tears through him. Puppet Master: (Deviously) There are no strings on me! Characters * John Smith * Argit 10 (turns traitor) * Ryder * Jane Smith * Megaman Villains * Puppet Master * Puppet John * Albedo * Phantom * Looney John * Eon * Yami Aliens Used By Puppet John * Grey Meteor * Big Shot * Rustcharge (first appearance) * Sonic Boom * Shadow Lance By Argit * Argit-ChamAlien * Argit-Four Arms * Argit-Ditto (unintentional transformation) * Argit-Grey Matter (unintentional transformation) By Albedo * Ultimate Albedo * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Ultimate Clockwork By Warmatrix Drone * Water Hazard * Ultimate Water Hazard (first re-appearance) By Looney John * XLR8 * Clockwork (first appearance) By Yami * Armoback (first appearance) * Humungoopsaur (first appearance) (unintentional transformation) * Clockgrade (first appearance) By Ryder * Slapstrike * Eatle (unintentional transformation) * Clockwork (first appearance) By Jane * Chromastone * Spitter (unintentional transformation) * Clockwork (first appearance) By Megaman * Launch Octopus (first appearance) * Stone Man (unintentional transformation) * Clock Man By John * Lodestar By Phantom * Super Phantom Trivia * This episode features one of the biggest Omnitrix battle of Earth-68. This is because I love Omnitrix battles. * With the appearance of Launch Octopus, all of Megaman's original 23 aliens have debuted. * Both Ryder and Jane unlock Clockwork. While it won't be used again in Ryder 10 (as it has ended), Clockwork will have a major role in Jane Smith 10. * Argit is the only character in the crossover to not have access to Clockwork by the end of the episode. * Puppet John was originally going to turn into Upgrade instead of Rustcharge. Rustcharge was chosen due to having recently been shown to be able to control the Omnitrix, as seen in Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10). * Puppet Master betrays everyone, turning her into the main villain of the crossover. * Puppet Master frolics as she has her enemies trapped, showing she had no fear of them, and admits her craziness. * Almost all the transforming characters are stuck in a Time alien form. * Clockgrade is based off Clockwork merged with Techno-Bubble from the canon series. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Ryder 10 Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:John 23: Crossover Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh